jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Padawan 967
Über mich }} Ich heiße Nils und bin am 10. 8. 1994 geboren.Als ich 6 Jahre alt war, habe ich zum ersten mal Eine neue Hoffnung im Fernsehen gesehen. Seit dem interssiere ich mich sehr für alles was so im Universum geschieht. Meine Lieblingsfigur ist einzig und allein Obi-Wan Kenobi. Der beste Film war eindeutig:Die Rache der Sith, doch ich interessiere mich auch für Revan] und Die Verbannte, da ich beide Knights of the Old Republic Spiele fieberhaft gespielt habe. left|thumb|Obi-Wan Kenobi: Meine Lieblingsfigur Wie gesagt, beschgäftige ich mich auch gerne mit Revan. Doch mich interessiert auch das Leben der vielen Crewmitglieder der Ebon Hawk. Besonders interessant finde ich folgende Charaktere:Atton Rand, Carth Onasi und Mira. Daher finde ich es schade, dass man nichts weiteres nach den Spielen über sie erfährt. Außerdem fände ich es gut, wenn bald der dritte Teil von Knights of the old Republic als Spiel erscheinen würde. Die Macht Helle oder dunkle Seite? Ich persönlich finde den Weg der Jedi besser, da sie nicht alle die ihnen wiedersprechen quälen, foltern oder töten. Doch ich sage nicht, dass der Weg des Jedi perfekt ist. Denn die strengen Richtlinien der Jedi haben schon viele Jedi der dunklen in die Arme getrieben haben. Welche Seite ist stärker? Ich würde sagen in den Filmen kommt es zu extrem rüber, dass die Dunkle Seite von Grund auf überlegen ist. Doch ich vermute folgendes: Man kann keine der beiden Seiten vernichten, da die eine Seite von der anderen abhängig ist. Ungefähr so wie beim Ying-Yang, der Kern des Ying liegt im Yang und umgekehrt.left|thumb|Dem möchtest du nicht im dunklen begegnen. Revan Er ist abgesehen von Obi-Wan mein Lieblingscharakter. Mir ist egal ob nun auf der dunklen oder der hellen Seite. Ich würde behaupten er war der mächtigste Sith-Lord aller Zeiten, sogar mächtiger als Darth Sidious. Ich würde so weit gehen, zu sagen, er war die Verkörperung der Macht. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass die Jedi ihn hätten aufhalten können, wenn Malak nicht auf sein Schiff geschossen hätte. Wo wir gerade bei Malak sind, ich verachte diesen Sith. Er hat nicht halb so viel taktische Ahnung wie Revan und hinterlässt nichts, außer Zerstörung. Doch Revan war klug, er ließ militärische Einrichtungen einnehmen, statt sie zu zerstören. Das ist auch einer der Gründe warum er anscheinend unendlich Truppen zur Verfügung hatte. Universum der Tiere Im Star Wars-Universum haben mich auch die verschiedenen Tierarten sehr fasziniert. Diese sind sehr zahlreich und in vielen verschiedenen Größen anzutreffen, vom Gizka bis zum Rancor.Mich begeistern aber vor allem die Sturmbestien auf Malachor V.left|thumb|Achtung !Bitte nicht füttern!Trotzdem weiß ich nicht viel über sie. Naja, es gibt auch noch andere exotische Tiere.Wie zum Beispiel im Dschungel von Dxun. Da wäre der Boma, die Cannoks oder die Maalraas. Doch vor diesem kommt noch ein Tier das mich beeindruckt, und zwar der mächtige Krayt-Drache. Daher finde ich es schade, dass er kaum noch anzutreffen ist. Bei diesem Thema fällt mir auch eine Frage ein, sie betreffen Kinrath. Ich weiß, sie erkennen sich durch Geruch, aber haben die denn überhaupt Augen oder können sie alles nur riechen? Doch nun noch einmal zurück zu den Sturmbestien. Weshalb ich sie toll finde? Ganz einfach. Sie sind stark, schnell, zäh und unglaublich gefhärlich. Rancors sind zwar auch nicht übel, aber wie Mission Vao schon sagte:"Die sind dumm wie Banthamist.Das lustigste Tier im gesamten Star Wars Universum ist meiner Meinung nach der Gizka. Denn dieser sieht mit seinen zwei kleinen Beinen, den drei Zehen an jedem Fuß, den winzigen Ohren und dem Stummelschwanz einfach nur komisch aus. Dabei stell ich mir die Frage, wie die Gizkas bei Revan auf der Ebon Hawk überleben konnten. Denn auf dem Schiff befanden sich weder Pflanzen noch andere Tiere die sie hätten fressen können.Das war mein kleiner Ausflug durch das Star Wars Universum. Rassen Klar, es gibt sehr viele intelligente Rassen im Star Wars Universum, doch am neugierigsten bin ich bei den Tusken weil sie viel mehr sind, als wie immer behauptet, nur primitive, agressive Banditen.left|thumb|Hände hoch, das is n Überfall. WTF!?! Das is ja gar kein Blaster!!! Eine besonders gute Frage ist, ob unter der Maske Menschen stecken oder nicht. Ansonsten ist es unglaublich, wie gut sie es schaffen ohne moderne Technologie in dieser fast tötlichen Wüste zu überleben. Dann ist da noch diese enge Verbundenheit zu den Banthas. Diese Tiere sind für die Tusken heilig und ohne sie wäre ein Nomaden-Dasein ohne sie unmöglich sein. Denn Banthas können unglaublich viel Last tragen, wie z.B. die Zelte der Tusken- vielleicht sind sie gerade deshalb heilig. Wie dem auch sei, eins muss zum Schluss noch gesagt werden: Lecker, Hubba-Kürbis! Von mir erstellte und überarbeitete Artikel *Bahimas Cantina *Saquesh *Jagi *Zak Arranda *Schlacht von Cathar *Oondar *Alptraummaschine Überarbeitet: *Gobindi-Virus *ABWI Meine Star Wars Besitztümer * Zwei Lego Tie Fighter * Ein Lego X-Wing * Ein Lego Y-Wing * Ein Lego TIE Advanced x1 * Ein Lego-Technik Jango Fett * Diverse Bücher * Und diverse Videospiele Lieblings *Jedi: Obi-Wab Kenobi *Schiff: Ebon Hawk *Sith: Darth Revan *Nicht macht-sensitive Person: Atton Rand Hass *Jedi:Kreia *Schiff: G-Wing *Sith: Darth Traya *Nicht macht-sensitive Person: Wilhuff Tarkin Sonstiges Ich wünsche mir für die Jedipedia, dass wir eines tages größer werden als die Wookiepedia.